1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool carrying devices, and more particularly pertains to a holster for carrying rechargeable electric drills. Commercial builders, drY wall installers, and do-it Yourselfers frequently utilize rechargeable hand tools such as drills and screw drivers. In order to maintain these tools at hand for ready usage, the present invention provides an improved drill holster for carrying a rechargeable hand tool and accessories on the belt of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tool carrying cases are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,798, which issued to E. Schmidt on Apr. 14, 1956. This patent discloses a tool case including a plurality of pockets for storage of assorted tools and having an upper portion provided with belt loops for receiving the belt of an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,706, which issued to T. Hurley on Oct. 11, 1983, discloses a holster adapted to hold a gun-like labeler. The holster is adapted to be connected to a belt of a user to be worn in either the left hand or right hand position. The holster includes a plurality of interconnected holster members to carry a labeler and other accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,946, which issued to J. Liautaud et al on Dec. 4, 1984, discloses a belt holder for a portable radio which includes a belt fastener and a receptacle housing. The receptacle housing is pivotally mounted to the belt fastener. A clamp mechanism includes a sliding clamp body having two projecting clamp arms which engage the radio to prevent the radio from falling from the receptacle housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,892, which issued to I. Ozeki on June 25, 1985, discloses a hanger attachment for use with a knife holder having an attachment loop to be hung from an individual's belt which includes a support member having a groove and a hook member detachably mounted on the support member for removably supporting the attachment loop of the knife holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,362, which issued to L. House et al on June 30, 1987, discloses a holder for storing and recharging a rechargeable electric drill. The device includes a holster that receives a portion of the drill and includes a belt engaging portion to retain the drill on the clothing of a user. The holster includes an opening exposing the electrical contacts used to recharge the tool and has a recharger base.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to tool carriers, none of these devices disclose a holster having a receptacle dimensioned to receive a rechargeable electric drill, provided with a plurality of pockets for holding accessories and including an open lower end with a closure flap for selectively covering the chuck portion of a drill. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of tool carriers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.